The present invention relates to a multi-disc brake comprising a fixed frame, yoke means fixed to this frame and at least two rotary discs, axially fixed and spaced, the said yoke means comprising, on the one hand, two outer parts arranged outside the discs and each having cylinder means receiving piston means adapted to apply friction lining means axially against the corresponding disc and, on the other hand, at least one intermediate part arranged between the discs and having cylinder means receiving piston means adapted to apply friction lining means against the discs, in which brake the cylinder means of the said intermediate part which cooperate with a disc are circumferentially staggered with reference to the cylinder means of the said intermediate part which cooperate with another disc, the two outer parts and the intermediate part extending generally in an angular sector of approximately 180.degree.. This arrangement provides, amongst other things, the advantage of allowing excellent cooling, as well as reduction in the space it occupies.
A multi-disc disc brake of this type is described in French Pat. No. 75 18525 filed on June 13, 1975 by the present Applicant and published under No. 2,314,399. In such a brake, the intermediate part is particularly designed to be of monoblock construction and, because of this, is of complex construction.
The present invention provides a multi-disc disc brake of the type described, the construction of which is particularly simple and standardised.